Breaking a Heart of Gold
by Ta-Ni Kitsune
Summary: Taylor Jones, a Ninetales hybrid in our world, journeys to the region of Jhoto in search for a vacation. However, when he gets pulled into a unique 'Challenge', even his own life may be threatened. HeartGold Nuzlocke, with a few twists.
1. Prologue

**Sorry for the long wait, but here it is! The whole 'adventure' I went through during my leave of absence.**

"Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me…"

I leaned back against the tree and closed my eyes, my tails wrapping around its trunk, singing quietly to myself. I could feel Niles, my Ninetales side, stirring within me, and anticipated his comment. "I know, thirty years as a Pokémon isn't much to a Ninetales, but I'm still human too, and we hold importance in EVERY birthday. Besides, I need to keep track of how much time passes so I can update my illusion appropriately." Effectively silenced, he went back to sleep.

"Still, I wonder what else there is out there. I've been confined to this forest for the past 20-odd years, with only my Internet and family to accompany me. I wonder if the world out there has changed, or even go explore another world." Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. "If I lived in the Pokémon world, I wouldn't be as pressured to remain hidden, especially if there were other hybrids like me. I wish I could go there…"

Suddenly, a voice in my head giggled. " _Tee hee, actually there are few hybrids in our world as well._ " The voice was well known to me, so I didn't bother opening my eyes. "What brings you to see me, Mother Mew?" I asked nonchalantly. " _I overheard from Cherie that your birthday was today. So I wanted to give you a present._ " My interest piqued, so I sat up and stared at the pink floating cat before me. "What do you mean?"

" _I heard your wish to journey to the Pokémon world. What if I could grant that wish? After all, you are my champion in this world; why can't you do the same in the Pokémon world?_ " I tilted my head foxlike in confusion. "Wait, when did I become your 'champion'? I'm essentially trapped here because no one out there would understand what I am, if they could even see me!" She shook her head. " _That's your own fault; you chose to isolate yourself out of fear. Surely there must be someone in this world who will believe you?_ "

"I highly doubt it; not even my best friends could see my true form. Also, humans as a whole are greedy and selfish, desiring anything that is extremely rare, which unfortunately includes creatures like me. As soon as I make myself known, I will be forever pursued and hunted, as well as everyone here! Our best hope for survival is to remain hidden." " _You speak of humans as if you aren't one anymore. Remember, no matter how much you change on the outside, you still possess your humanity._ "

I waved a hand to dismiss her comment, then paused, realization dawning on me. "Wait, back up a second. You said you could take me to the Pokémon world?" She nodded, smiling. " _Of course, with a little assistance from the other higher ups. What region would you like to explore?_ " I tilted my head in thought before saying, "Probably Johto or Kanto, since my species wouldn't stand out as much. What exactly would I be doing?"

" _That's entirely up to you. However, I would caution just how many people know of your uniqueness, since there are people who would want to take advantage of you for it._ " I nodded, understanding what she meant. Every region in the Pokémon world has its evil team or teams, and even though they have been defeated before, there are still independent members who survive afterward. Johto and Kanto were hotspots for Team Rocket, a crime syndicate that seems to defy complete destruction; there were always small teams or wandering executives that try to revive the team.

I felt Niles wake up again, as he said, _Before you go rushing off on an adventure, I would make sure that everyone here will be safe._ I mentally nodded and repeated the question to Mother Mew. " _Don't worry, the Guardian will keep watch over the forest in your absence, and as long as you don't kill yourself in your travels, you'll return here shortly after you left, depending on how long you stay, and no one will be the wiser. Now, are you ready?_ "

"Not quite," I replied. "How about we meet at Nicole's old den; I want to grab a couple things." She nodded and vanished, so I got up from the tree and headed for my house. I knew that most of the stuff from this world would be useless in the Pokémon world, or at the very least earn me some weird looks. However, I did want to take a couple of items, mainly my watch and the Afire Collar. I also grabbed a bag of my favorite Berries, both HP- and status-healing; who knew what Berries there would be in the region, because I would need my Pokémon's advice on what Berries would be safe to eat.

Now that I was ready, I walked over to where Nicole once lived; Mother Mew arrived a little later. However, a large pink DRAGON also appeared with her, and once I recognized him, I quickly went on one knee. "It is an honor, Lord Palkia. I didn't expect you here." Mew giggled. " _I told you I would need help from other higher-ups to get you into the Pokémon world, and who better than the Lord of Space? Now, have you decided what you want to do?_ "

"I think I'll take the Gym challenge, because I think my… ability will help me more than most Trainers. Though I hate the idea of confining fellow Pokémon in Pokéballs, being a Trainer would be the least suspicious role I could take." She nodded, but said, " _That seems sensible, and it will allow you to see the world well enough. However, things may change depending on your decisions._ " I glanced at her, but she remained as mysterious as ever, so I shrugged it off.

Turning to Lord Palkia, I noticed a portal had been opened while we were talking. "THROUGH THIS GATE LIES THE POKÉMON WORLD, SPECIFICALLY THE REGION OF JOHTO. YOU WILL APPEAR JUST OUTSIDE THE OUTSKIRTS OF NEW BARK TOWN, SO YOU CAN MEET THE PROFESSOR AND START YOUR JOURNEY." I shook my head as Palkia's voice echoed in my ears, and then I stepped through, Mother Mew waving a paw behind me.

 **And there you have it. The reason I haven't uploaded in a while is because I've been in another world! Anyway, I hope you will join me in my journey through Jhoto.**

 **Please read, review, and may your Ember never fade!**


	2. Chapter 1 - A Journey's Start

**Hey, everyone! Taylor here, bringing the first true chapter of 'Breaking A Heart of Gold'! My first steps in the Jhoto region, as well as the start of my journey! I hope you...**

 **?: Whatcha doing?**

 **Gah! W-what are you doing here?**

 **?: I wanted to see what you're up to!**

 **You haven't even been introduced yet! Just... just stay out of sight and be quiet, okay?**

 **?: (sigh) Fine...**

 **...That was weird. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

As the light from the portal faded, I found myself in the forest just outside of New Bark Town, near Route 29; judging by the sun, it was a little after midday. Checking that my illusion was still intact, I stepped out of the trees and walked toward the town. Staying out of the tall grass, I soon reached the town. There weren't many houses, just a couple of homes, but the most impressive building was the Professor's Lab. Recalling from my memory of the game, the resident professor was Professor Elm, and the starter Pokémon he gives out were Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile. Whether the events would play out just like in the game, I didn't know. But I was eager to start, so I walked up to the lab and knocked on the door.

A brown-haired, young man opened the door, adjusting his glasses that had fallen from his nose. "Now who could it be at this hour?" he mumbled, then he noticed me. "Oh, I don't think I've seen you before. Just came to town, did you?" I nodded, saying, "Hello, Professor. I've just recently came to this region from far away, and I'd like to get a Pokémon and challenge the Gyms." He frowned for a moment. "You look a little old to be a starting Trainer. Have you trained a Pokémon before?"

I shrugged, replaying my made-up backstory in my head. "I haven't, but I've read a lot about the strategy and think I have a good chance at reaching the Elite Four. My parents wouldn't let me leave on a Pokémon journey at the usual age, as I was an only child and had to take over the family business. It took this long for me to convince them I could go on a journey, once I finished school. Unfortunately, due to certain… circumstances, I had to wait even longer." I knew it was a little flimsy, but he seemed to buy it. "Well, I happen to have the usual starters, as well as a special one if you're interested. Why don't you come in?"

My interest was piqued by the 'special starter', so I stepped into his lab and followed him to a table in the back of the room. Sure enough, four Pokéballs sat upon the table instead of the original three, and each was adorned with a small symbol on them. There was a flame, a water drop, and a leaf, to represent the usual starters, but the fourth one had a gray swirl on it. Intrigued, I asked Professor Elm, "Who's in that ball?" He chuckled. "I found her wandering behind the lab yesterday, so I thought to add her to the roster for new Trainers. She's an Eevee."

 _Wow, I thought Eevees were rare_ , I thought. I was thinking of choosing Cyndaquil, to make some of the early Gyms easier, but having an Eevee's adaptability would be a great asset. "I think I'll pick this one, Professor," I said, picking up Eevee's Pokéball. "Are you sure?" he asked. "She's a wild Pokémon, not Breeder-born like the other starters." I nodded, knowing at the very least I could understand and speak her language; at least once we were alone.

"By the way, we started a new kind of challenge for Trainers looking for a greater trial to the Elite Four. I usually don't offer it to new Trainers, but since you are older and well learned, I think I can make an exception. Would like to take the Challenge?" The way he put emphasis on the word 'Challenge' made me a little wary, but I felt confident my 'ability' will make up for any difficulty I may face. "Sure," I responded.

"Okay, can you hand me that Pokéball? I need to make some adjustments." Suspicious, I handed the ball over and he tweaked a screw or two in the back. I couldn't see what he did, but the ball didn't look any different afterward. I took the ball back, as he said, "What name do you want to be registered as on your Trainer Card?" Thinking, I realized since I had no identity here I could start over, so I said, "Taylor Jones." That was my original name, before I… changed. "Oh, and before I forget…" he commented before reaching into a drawer in his desk.

He pulled out a weird earpiece device. "This is a Pokémon Translator. It will allow you to understand the Pokémon language, so you can speak to and listen to your Pokémon. Research from a far-off region found that Trainers taking the Challenge have a deeper connection with their Pokémon if they can speak to one another." I didn't really need it, thanks to my vulpine ears, but I took it anyway. Putting it and Eevee's Pokéball in my pockets (I didn't have a belt like most Trainers), I turned to leave when Professor Elm's computer let out a chime.

He turned away to see what happened, so I headed for the door. However, he quickly called me back. "I just got an email from a friend of mine on Route 30; he has something very rare he wanted to show me, but cannot come to the Lab. Could you please go see him? Just take Route 29 to Cherrygrove City, then north to Route 30. Before you go, I would take these." He handed me a couple Potions, for healing my Pokémon, and a PokéGear so he could contact me. I quickly realized I need to pick up a pack for all this stuff; my pockets were getting full.

I pulled out my Afire Collar to make room, and Professor Elm looked at it with intrigue. "That's an interesting piece of cloth you have there. I don't think I've ever seen cloth that color before; where did you get it?" Cautiously, I said, "It was a gift from my father; I don't know where he got it from. I just carry it around as a good luck charm, as well as to remember them." I tied it around my neck, feeling it tingle slightly as it recognized me as a Ninetales. Now, I can heal from water-type attacks; not that any Pokémon would attack a human.

I bid the professor farewell and walked out of the lab, heading out of town so I could properly meet my new Pokémon. However, I noticed a red-haired teenager looking in the side window, muttering to himself. Thanks to my vulpine ears, I could hear him quite clearly, even at this distance. "So this is the famous Elm Pokémon Lab..." Suddenly, he noticed me watching and spun to face me. "…What are you staring at?" I took a step back at the dark glare he gave me, and decided to leave him alone.

I left town behind and walked back onto Route 29, slipping into the trees so I was out of sight from the road, then I pulled out Eevee's Pokéball, releasing her so we could talk. However, as soon as she materialized, she pounced on me with an angry expression on her muzzle; I landed hard on my tails, trying to stifle my shout of pain. "How could you?!" she shouted at me, clearly enraged. "You had to take the Challenge, didn't you? Do you know what happens to a Challenger's Pokémon?" Her accusation caught me completely off guard, so I just shook my head. "THEY NEVER RETURN! You never see them come back. Neither Challenger nor Pokémon ever come back. I've watched Elm offer the Challenge to several people, but they were never seen from again!"

"Wait," I interrupted. "How long have you been watching? He told me you were only caught yesterday!" She paused before saying, looking at my ear, "Hold on a second, how you understood me? You aren't wearing the Translator." I realized my slip-up and pulled out the Translator, 'pretending' to wear it by hanging it from my glasses. "There, better? Now answer my question." She gave me an odd look, but replied, "I've been watching for the past three years, hiding from the Professor behind his Lab. However, because that weird kid showed up, I lost my usual hiding spot and was spotted by Elm. I didn't mind being handed out as a starter when I was caught, but I HAD to be involved in a Challenge. Now I'm cursed to disappear eventually."

I still had no clue what she meant, so I changed the subject. "What's your name, by the way? I don't think it would be right to just call you by your species name. Mine's Taylor." She shrugged. "My birth name was Ellie, but Challenge rules dictate that the Challenger picks the nickname." Something about that tried to jog my memory of something, but I couldn't grasp it. "Well, I am terrible at coming up with names, so I'll just call you Ellie anyway." She looked at me in shock, but caught herself and looked away again. "Now that I answered your question, why don't you answer mine? You understood me without the Translator; how?"

I realized I shouldn't hide my secret from my Pokémon, especially since we were supposed to bond with one another. I shifted into Pokémon form, giving Ellie a shock. "I'm actually part Pokémon myself, and thus can understand Pokémon speech easily. This is the… circumstance that I mentioned to Elm, but you have to keep it a secret from everyone except your fellow teammates." She stared in disbelief. "Wait, if you are part Pokémon, why did you choose to take the Challenge? No Pokémon would subject a fellow Pokémon to that fate willingly."

"Can't you just tell me what you're talking about?" I shouted. I was tired of her dodging around the subject, but she was caught off guard by my demand. "You mean… you signed up for the Challenge without any knowledge what it entailed?" Still stunned, she walked over to her Pokéball and recalled herself without a word, leaving me just as stunned as she was. I shifted back to my natural form and picked up the Pokéball, still confused at her behavior. _What about this 'Challenge' is scaring her so much? Sure, she watched people disappear, but it wasn't as if they died…_

 **Dun-dun-duh! Sorry, I had to. Anyway, now that that's out of the way, I might as well introduce Ellie, who will be helping me in the Author's Notes. Now, where did she go? (looks offscreen) You have GOT to be kidding!**

 **(walks offscreen, then returns dragging Ellie by the collar)**

 **Ellie: Hey! Leggo!**

 **You're here to help me, and you're asleep! I thought you wanted to help me!**

 **Ellie: I did, but your story is so BOOORING!**

 **It is not!**

 **Ellie: Is too!**

 **Whatever. Anyway, the least you can do now is ask the readers to read and review.**

 **Ellie: Fine. Read and Review!**

 **And may your Ember never fade.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Learning something new

**Hey, everyone! Ta-Ni here, bringing you another chapter of Breaking a Heart of Gold!**

 **Ellie: I'm here, too!**

 **Of course you are, though I'm still a little confused as to HOW you got here...**

 **Ellie: Sorry, it's a secret!**

 **...Okay. Anyway, let's see what happened next in my epic adventure! But first, Ellie, you should do a disclaimer.**

 **Ellie: (cocks her head) A what?**

 **You know, a statement of how I don't own Pokemon, only myself and you.**

 **Ellie: But you just did it...**

 **... You tricked me, didn't you?**

 **Ellie: Yep!**

I waked carefully through the tall grass, since I wasn't entirely sure Ellie would fight for me if I was attacked by wild Pokémon. When we reached Cherrygrove City, an old man stopped me at the entrance, noticing my single Pokéball and assuming I was a novice. I had no choice but get dragged around the town as he explained all the features, but I did get a Town Map from him. My first stop was the Poké Mart to buy a backpack (Mother Mew was nice enough to give me a thousand Poké for supplies before I left), as well as a couple Antidotes, since I knew some Poison-types were ahead.

Turns out it wasn't the Pokémon I had to worry about. As I was walking past a house on Route 30, my attention was drawn to the tree next to it. I had seen one on Route 29, but there was a guy sleeping next to it, so I left it alone. This one was unattended, so I got closer for a look. There was an odd fruit hanging from it, but something about it made my hackles rise. Suddenly, I felt really tired, slowly falling to my knees in exhaustion. I reached for Ellie's Pokéball, but I couldn't keep my grip and it fell to the ground; my body hitting the earth soon after.

Thankfully, the ball landed on its button, causing it to open and release Ellie. She immediately noticed my predicament, and ran toward the house, yipping for help. She soon returned with a man, who picked me up and carried me into the house, Ellie trotting behind. I was barely conscious, holding on to my illusion and worried he would learn my secret, but his hands missed my tails by inches. As he carried me away from the tree, I could feel my strength returning.

He carried me inside and tried to make me drink an Antidote, thinking I had been poisoned, but it wasn't poison that laid me low. "What is that tree out there?" I asked once I felt somewhat better. He looked shocked before saying, "You've never seen an Apricorn tree? A long time ago, before Pokéballs were mass produced, people would hollow out Apricorns and use them as Pokéballs. In fact, there's someone in Azelea Town who still makes Pokéballs the old way." He gave me an Apricorn Box to store any Apricorns I find, but I secretly resolved not to go anywhere near those trees for now.

As I thanked the man, my strength back to full, and walked out of the house, I noticed Ellie walking over to the tree again. When she returned, she was rolling her Pokeball to me. "So, does that mean you'll obey me as a Trainer?" I asked. She nodded reluctantly. "I guess so, since you're so helpless, you can't even avoid Apricorns, let alone wild Pokémon. Just be careful; I don't want to end up like the others." The fact she was implying I was helpless got on my nerves, but I accepted her words. "By the way, why did the Apricorn make me so weak, yet it didn't seem to affect you?" She shrugged. "Probably since I was already caught. Apricorns contain an enzyme that tries to convert Pokémon DNA into energy, which is essentially what Pokéballs do as well. However, once a Pokémon is tied to a Pokéball, the Apricorns no longer affect them. Your Pokémon DNA must have reacted to the Apricorn, which drained your strength."

"Interesting," I replied. "Still, for now, let's avoid Apricorns until I find a way to approach them without getting my strength drained." She nodded, and we continued on our way to Mr. Pokémon's house. She fought off the Caterpies and Weedles, but I noticed that she seemed weaker than normal; the small wounds she endured from the Bug Pokémon didn't heal as fast as I thought they would. I wasn't too worried, since I knew we would be healed once we reached Mr. Pokémon's house, but if even small wounds wouldn't heal, I figured larger ones could pose a threat.

 **Wow, second route in the game, and I'm already in trouble. Doesn't bode well for the future, does it?**

 **Ellie: Laid low by a tree. Great job!**

 **Shut it. Remember, I'm not from the Pokemon world; how was I supposed to know about these things?**

 **Ellie: At least they aren't a problem now, right?**

 **Shh! That's a spoiler. Anyway, that's all for this week; I'll see you guys next time!**

 **Ellie: Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Delivery and Battling

**Hey, everyone! Ta-Ni here.**

 **Ellie: And me too!**

 **Yes, you too. Anyway, we're back for another chapter of Breaking a Heart of Gold. Last time, we were on our way to Mr. Pokemon's house. This time, we finally get there. Also, Rival Battle!**

 **Ellie: And you were admonishing me for spoilers...**

 **It's not a spoiler, since it's happening in this chapter.**

 **Ellie: Whatever.**

 **Quiet, you. Anyway, enjoy!**

Finally, as the sun was starting to set, we reached Mr. Pokémon's house. I skirted the Apricorn tree outside his house and knocked on the door, and a well-dressed elderly man opened the door. He dragged me and Ellis inside, closing it behind us. "Ah, you must be here because of the e-mail I sent Professor Elm. I'm Mr. Pokémon, or at least that's what everyone else calls me." I noticed another gentleman in a lab coat sitting in the room with us; I guessed he must be Professor Oak.

Mr. Pokémon went to a display case and opened it, taking out a smooth, oblong object. "This… is what I called Elm about. I found this Egg while exploring the Sevii Islands off the coast of Kanto, but I cannot tell what kind of Pokémon will hatch from it. Professor Oak told me to have Elm look at it, since he's the most renowned professor when it comes to Pokémon evolution." He handed the Mystery Egg (which I knew contained the Pokémon Togepi) to me, where I put it in my bag carefully.

At this point, Professor Oak got up and walked over to join the conversation. "Hello, young man. I'm Professor Oak, and I was just visiting my friend here. Say, that's a fine looking Eevee you have there; I can tell you are taking good care of it. Is she yours, or did Professor Elm give her to you?" I shook my head. "Ellie here is my starter from Professor Elm. I'm planning on taking on the Gym circuit in the Challenge."

A dark look briefly crossed his face when I mentioned the 'Challenge', but he hid it again so fast I may have imagined it. "Well, good luck in your journey. Here, why don't you take this; it could come in real handy." He handed me a red pocketbook-like gadget, which I recognized as a Pokédex. "I designed this Pokédex to record information on the Pokémon you encounter and catch, but it also keeps track of what Pokémon you catch where. You can only catch one Pokémon in each route, usually the first one you see, according to the rules of the 'Challenge', so I'll watch your progress and let you know if you can or can't catch something on your PokéGear." He gave me his number, then turned to leave. "Now, I must be off; I'm late for my radio show."

After he left, Mr. Pokémon offered to heal Ellie and let me rest as well, so I returned her to her Pokéball and rested my eyes for a bit on his couch; walking all this way wore me out. A couple of hours later, I woke to my PokéGear ringing. Sleepily, I answered, "Hello?" A frantic Professor Elm replied, "Taylor! You have to get back here quick! Something terrible has happened!" He hung up before I could reply, so I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and bid Mr. Pokémon farewell.

Night had fallen as I walked back down Route 30, making sure to give the Apricorn tree a wide berth. However, as I walked through Cherygrove City, I remembered what happened next in the game and called Ellie out. Reaching into my pocket and pulling out my small stash of Berries from home, I pulled out a Rawst berry and said, "Ellie, can you hold this in your mouth?" She looked a little confused at me, but nodded and held it behind her teeth. "When I tell you to, I want you to swallow it, but not before; I don't have very many of them." She nodded again.

Walking to the exit of the town, I spotted the weird kid again. He noticed me as well and stopped, looking at Ellie. "So, you're the guy who thought he could take the Challenge with a weak little Eevee," he remarked with a smirk. "I'll show you the true power of my new Pokémon!" Tossing out a Pokéball, the Cyndaquil from the Lab appeared. Inwardly, I smiled; I guessed he would pick the fire starter, since they tend to have the most power. "Ellie, hit with a Tackle!" I shouted. She dashed forward and slammed into the small fire mouse, causing it to stagger a little.

"Use Ember!" he countered. I was caught off guard that it already knew a STAB skill, but Ellie managed to dodge the small fireballs without my help. "Counter with another Tackle!" I replied. She slammed into it again, but was too close to dodge when the kid ordered another Ember attack. One of the fireballs left a mark under her fur on her leg, and she winced when she put pressure on it; the attack had burned her. "Quick, Ellie! Eat the berry!" I shouted, before the fire mouse could capitalize on her weakness.

She swallowed the berry in her mouth, and the burn faded away instantly. I noticed the smirk on the kid's face disappear with the burn, so I had Ellie use Tackle one last time. The Cyndaquil collapsed in a faint, so he returned it. "Of course a weakling can win if its trainer cheats," he remarked with a glare at me. "I wasn't cheating; she was holding a Rawst berry at the start of the battle, which cures burns." He dismissed my defense with a wave of his hand, then shouldered past me. As he did so, his trainer card fell out of his pocket, and I caught a quick glance at his name before he snatched it up again. With a silent glare, he stormed off.

"So, your name this time is Silver, huh?" I commented to myself. "What do you mean, 'this time'?" Ellie asked, since she was still out. "Nothing," I replied; I didn't want to reveal that I'd experienced this in the game, and the rival's name was always whatever you wanted it to be. "Anyway, how are you feeling? Do you need to heal before we head back to Professor Elm?" She shook her head; other than the burn, she didn't take too much damage. "Still, just to be safe…" I pulled out a Potion and sprayed it on the small wounds. "After all, you told me to be careful." She actually smiled at that as I returned her.

 **Ellie: So, this world is a game to you?**

 **No, it's portrayed in a video game. However, as I learn quite quickly, this world is FAR from the same.**

 **Ellie: And what about those who...**

 **Shh! Not now! I still didn't know at this time. Once I do so, THEN you can mention it.**

 **Ellie: As long as you don't forget them...**

 **Don't worry, I won't. No one will be forgotten, not even you.**

 **Ellie: Awww**

 **Anyway, please read, review, and stay tuned for next week! May your Ember never fade!**

 **Ellie: Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Taking the Challenge head-on

**Hey, everybody! Ta-Ni here.**

 **Ellie: and me, too!**

 **Welcome back to Breaking a Heart of Gold. In this week's chapter, we return to Professor Elm's Lab, and learn the truth about the 'Challenge'.**

 **Ellie: Why exactly did it take you this long to realize it?**

 **I'm not sure. Maybe, I didn't believe it could really happen, especially for me.**

 **Ellie: Didn't Mother Mew tell you about it beforehand?**

 **No... Not in so many words...**

 **Ellie: ...Just start the chapter. He doesn't own anything but us.**

The walk back through Route 29 was rather uneventful; in fact, we didn't run into a single wild Pokémon the entire way! I'm still not sure why, though; maybe they were afraid of us for some reason? Either way, we were relieved when New Bark Town came into view, regardless of the lack of Pokémon. To my surprise, there was a policeman standing right outside Professor Elm's door; you don't see them very often in the games or anime. He didn't stop when I entered, but the Officer Jenny inside did.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed, rounding on me. "The culprit always returns to the scene of the crime; you must have stolen that Pokémon!" I just stood, dumbfounded; are all Officer Jennys this dense? Professor Elm chimed in, saying, "I don't think that's right, officer. I glimpsed the culprit as he fled the Lab, and he was much younger than Taylor here. Besides, I gave him the Eevee starter, and the other two are accounted for." I shot Elm a thankful look, before saying, "I actually ran into him just outside Cherrygrove; he goes by the name Silver."

"Thanks for the information; I'll track him down quickly!" she replied. "Come on, Growlithe!" They ran out of the Lab, the Puppy Pokémon hot on her heels. The growlithe did pause for a moment as she passed, her nose in the air and sniffling; I panicked for a moment, but she ran by without comment. I wondered if she caught my Ninetales scent, and was puzzled by its odd mix.

The professor stared after her, a little puzzled, but quickly brushed it off. "Now that that's taken care of, that was it that Mr. Pokémon wanted me to see?" I pulled out the Mystery Egg from my backpack, and he jumped back in surprise. "Oh, that's a Pokémon Egg, right? I heard he found one somewhere, but didn't explain that it was so rare. Did he say where he found it?" I tilted my head foxlike before I caught myself and said, "I think he said the Sevii Islands." "Well, that would explain the odd markings," he replied.

He set the egg on the table next to the remaining Pokéballs containing the starters. "Oh, I almost forgot. I just got a shipment of Pokéballs from Silph Co., and have already formatted them for the Challenge for you. Here." He took a case of ten Pokéballs from a shelf and handed it to me. They didn't look any different than regular Pokéballs, so I couldn't tell they were modified at all.

Curious, I picked one up for a closer look. However, my thumb brushed against the button, and it popped open suddenly! I watched in surprise as my hand turned into red light, followed by the rest of my body. Then, I felt a pulling sensation as the red light rushed into the Pokéball! Everything went dark, and I felt weightless, even though my body was absent. I did notice a lock off to one side, but before I could do anything, there was an audible 'click'.

Suddenly, I felt an odd draining effect on my non-existent body, like something important was taken from me. I felt very vulnerable. I 'heard' a commotion coming from outside the Pokéball; I could hear Professor Elm shouting in horror, and the sound of a Pokéball opening elsewhere. Next thing I knew, I felt myself rematerialize in the Lab, noting offhand I was in my Pokémon form. Ellie was standin in front of me, so I asked her, "What just happened?"

She shook her head at my flippant tone and replied, "You somehow caught yourself, and now you are a Challenger's Pokémon as well." "Is that why I feel… weaker?" I asked. She nodded, but before she could elaborate, Professor Elm spoke up. "T-taylor? I-is that you?" I turned to him and nodded, adding in telepathy, " _Yes, Professor. It's me._ "

"H-how are you a Pokémon?" he exclaimed. " _Remember those 'circumstances' I mentioned earlier? I stumbled upon an artifact that allows the user to shift between Pokémon and human forms, one to one. In the process, the Pokémon DNA became intertwined with my own, and now I can shift back and forth at will, as well as understand Pokémon speech. I guess the Pokéball reacted to the latent Pokémon DNA, and forced me into my Pokémon form to catch me._ "

"Can you change back?" he asked. I nodded and did so, returning to my natural form; thankfully, my auto-illusion kicked in and hid the hybrid parts. However, that feeling of vulnerability still remained, leaving me worried. _What had that Pokéball done to me?_ I thought. "Professor?" I asked. "What exactly do the modified Pokéballs do to the Pokémon inside? I feel…weird after being caught."

"Perhaps the modification affected you as well?" he said thoughtfully. "When a Pokémon is caught in these Pokéballs, their natural barriers to damage are removed, as well as slowing the healing process within. This makes every battle crucial by adding a threat of real danger for the Pokémon. However, because those barriers are removed, they don't faint when their energy gets low; instead, they…" He trailed off as realization hit me. _That's why Ellie was so afraid by the mere thought of the Challenge; why all the previous Challengers and their Pokémon never returned. They… died. This is a Nuzlocke challenge, without me knowing it, and since I just caught myself, I am now one of my OWN POKÉMON!_ The final shock was too much; my vision darkened, and I collapsed in a faint.

The walk back through Route 29 was rather uneventful; in fact, we didn't run into a single wild Pokémon the entire way! I'm still not sure why, though; maybe they were afraid of us for some reason? Either way, we were relieved when New Bark Town came into view, regardless of the lack of Pokémon. To my surprise, there was a policeman standing right outside Professor Elm's door; you don't see them very often in the games or anime. He didn't stop when I entered, but the Officer Jenny inside did.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed, rounding on me. "The culprit always returns to the scene of the crime; you must have stolen that Pokémon!" I just stood, dumbfounded; are all Officer Jennys this dense? Professor Elm chimed in, saying, "I don't think that's right, officer. I glimpsed the culprit as he fled the Lab, and he was much younger than Taylor here. Besides, I gave him the Eevee starter, and the other two are accounted for." I shot Elm a thankful look, before saying, "I actually ran into him just outside Cherrygrove; he goes by the name Silver."

"Thanks for the information; I'll track him down quickly!" she replied. "Come on, Growlithe!" They ran out of the Lab, the Puppy Pokémon hot on her heels. The growlithe did pause for a moment as she passed, her nose in the air and sniffling; I panicked for a moment, but she ran by without comment. I wondered if she caught my Ninetales scent, and was puzzled by its odd mix.

The professor stared after her, a little puzzled, but quickly brushed it off. "Now that that's taken care of, that was it that Mr. Pokémon wanted me to see?" I pulled out the Mystery Egg from my backpack, and he jumped back in surprise. "Oh, that's a Pokémon Egg, right? I heard he found one somewhere, but didn't explain that it was so rare. Did he say where he found it?" I tilted my head foxlike before I caught myself and said, "I think he said the Sevii Islands." "Well, that would explain the odd markings," he replied.

He set the egg on the table next to the remaining Pokéballs containing the starters. "Oh, I almost forgot. I just got a shipment of Pokéballs from Silph Co., and have already formatted them for the Challenge for you. Here." He took a case of ten Pokéballs from a shelf and handed it to me. They didn't look any different than regular Pokéballs, so I couldn't tell they were modified at all.

Curious, I picked one up for a closer look. However, my thumb brushed against the button, and it popped open suddenly! I watched in surprise as my hand turned into red light, followed by the rest of my body. Then, I felt a pulling sensation as the red light rushed into the Pokéball! Everything went dark, and I felt weightless, even though my body was absent. I did notice a lock off to one side, but before I could do anything, there was an audible 'click'.

Suddenly, I felt an odd draining effect on my non-existent body, like something important was taken from me. I felt very vulnerable. I 'heard' a commotion coming from outside the Pokéball; I could hear Professor Elm shouting in horror, and the sound of a Pokéball opening elsewhere. Next thing I knew, I felt myself rematerialize in the Lab, noting offhand I was in my Pokémon form. Ellie was standin in front of me, so I asked her, "What just happened?"

She shook her head at my flippant tone and replied, "You somehow caught yourself, and now you are a Challenger's Pokémon as well." "Is that why I feel… weaker?" I asked. She nodded, but before she could elaborate, Professor Elm spoke up. "T-taylor? I-is that you?" I turned to him and nodded, adding in telepathy, " _Yes, Professor. It's me._ "

"H-how are you a Pokémon?" he exclaimed. " _Remember those 'circumstances' I mentioned earlier? I stumbled upon an artifact that allows the user to shift between Pokémon and human forms, one to one. In the process, the Pokémon DNA became intertwined with my own, and now I can shift back and forth at will, as well as understand Pokémon speech. I guess the Pokéball reacted to the latent Pokémon DNA, and forced me into my Pokémon form to catch me._ "

"Can you change back?" he asked. I nodded and did so, returning to my natural form; thankfully, my auto-illusion kicked in and hid the hybrid parts. However, that feeling of vulnerability still remained, leaving me worried. _What had that Pokéball done to me?_ I thought. "Professor?" I asked. "What exactly do the modified Pokéballs do to the Pokémon inside? I feel…weird after being caught."

"Perhaps the modification affected you as well?" he said thoughtfully. "When a Pokémon is caught in these Pokéballs, their natural barriers to damage are removed, as well as slowing the healing process within. This makes every battle crucial by adding a threat of real danger for the Pokémon. However, because those barriers are removed, they don't faint when their energy gets low; instead, they…" He trailed off as realization hit me. _That's why Ellie was so afraid by the mere thought of the Challenge; why all the previous Challengers and their Pokémon never returned. They… died. This is a Nuzlocke challenge, without me knowing it, and since I just caught myself, I am now one of my OWN POKÉMON!_ The final shock was too much; my vision darkened, and I collapsed in a faint.

 **And the plot is revealed! From this point on, it will be full Nuzlocke rules, for myself included.**

 **Ellie: See, I TOLD you taking the Challenge was a bad idea!**

 **Yeah... sorry about that. At the very least I suffered alongside you, both as trainer and Pokemon.**

 **Ellie: (pauses) ...that's true.**

 **Anyway, let us know in the comments what you think of the story so far. I do have a twist or two to throw in later, but you'll have to wait and see!**

 **Ellie: Including the fight with...**

 **Ellie! No spoiling! (shoves her out of the room) See you all next time.**

 **Ellie: (from offscreen) Read and review!**

 **And may your EMber never fade!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Eplanation and Preparation

**Hey, everyone! Ta-Ni Kitsune here, bringing you another chapter of Breaking a Heart of Gold.**

 **Ellie: And me too!**

 **Right. Now, this chapter is gonna be a little on the long side, as I'm explaining things that will be important to the rest of the story.**

 **Ellie: Like what?**

 **Like... my method of acquiring the rest of my team, how battles will work, etc.**

 **Ellie: Oh, okay. That makes sense.**

 **So, enjoy! Also, I don't own Pokemon.**

As I slowly came to, I could hear Ellie and Elm talking quietly; at least, they thought they were being quiet. I noticed the Translator missing from my 'ear', so I guessed the professor was using it to understand Ellie; I heard my name a few times, so they must be talking about me. I shifted a little, which Ellie noticed and rushed over. "Are you all right?" she asked. "You took quite a tumble when you fell."

I nodded. "I'm fine. I guess the realization of being in a Nuzlocke, especially using myself as one of my own Pokémon, overwhelmed me." Ellie tilted her head in confusion, just like I do sometimes. "Nuz…locke?" she asked.

Elm had reached us by then, and overheard my comment. "That's actually an older term for the Challenge. It used to be called the Nuzlocke Challenge, after the first person to complete it; he had a Nuzleaf he named Locke for some reason, which later died during the final battle against the Champion. It was the only Pokémon he lost, so he decided to dedicate his victory in honor of the Nuzleaf. From then on, it was called the Nuzlocke Challenge. However, as it became more popular, people dropped the term 'Nuzlocke' and simply called it the Challenge."

I nodded in understanding. "That's why I didn't recognize the term when you first mentioned it, Professor; I read about the rules of Nuzlocke, but didn't make the connection until now." I mentally reviewed the rules: Only one capture per area, first Pokémon you encounter; Any Pokémon that 'faint' are considered dead; You must nickname all your Pokémon. I frowned, then said, "Actually, isn't my capture invalid? I already got Ellie from you, so she's my 'encounter' for New Bark Town."

"I would say so, but you might want to check your Pokédex," he replied, handing it back to me. I pointed it at myself, ignoring the general spiel about Ninetales, and scrolled to the information about my capture. To my horror, it said, "Caught on Route 29." I thought for a moment, and then grimaced. "I guess that makes sense; I came to this region on Route 29, so that would be where I was 'found'." I shrugged. "It just means I can't catch anything on that route now; not a big loss, since most of the Pokémon there probably wouldn't survive long." Elm looked at me questioningly, but didn't ask, so I didn't volunteer; no need adding the idea of inter-dimensional travel to his problems.

I noticed Ellie looking up at me in surprise and shock, so I sat up and asked, "What's up?" Startled, she asked, "How are you so calm about this? You pretty much signed your own death sentence by starting this Challenge, and yet you're so positive about it all!" I chuckled. "To be honest, I am worried about this, but not for myself. Ever since I first became a Pokémon, I trained myself against the locals, as well as my parent's Pokémon. I am at a very high level, so I don't think I'm in much danger of dying."

She opened her mouth to retort, but I interrupted her. "However, I will definitely be more vigilant about you and anyone else we catch, and I promise I will step in and fight if it will keep anyone else from dying. Also, I think instead of just fighting the first Pokémon we see in each route, I will ask them for volunteers; I don't want to force anyone to fight and possibly die against their will." She smiled at that, so I guess whatever argument she had was negated.

"Speaking of," Elm interjected. "Exactly how strong are you?" To answer, I thumbed over to my 'tab' on the Pokédex, and cued the audio. " **Level 57; Known moves: Quick Attack, Faint Attack, Fire Blast, Energy Ball, Swift, Iron Tail, Tail Curse, Rest, Dig. No known nickname at this time**." "That's right, I guess I need to nickname myself," I said with a laugh. "It would only confuse people if I called my Ninetales form after myself, not to mention make others suspicious." I appeared to ponder for a moment, but in reality, I asked Niles silently if I could use his name. He agreed, so I entered "Niles" as my own nickname.

"Also, what is Tail Curse? I've never heard of an attack like that," Elm asked. I hesitated before answering (I don't want to release species secrets lightly, but in this case I didn't think it would hurt), "It's an exclusive move for Ninetales, but so rare that not a lot of us can use it. By swiping our tails against our opponent, we can inflict paralysis, confusion, and/or complete loss of accuracy. However, it takes concentration, as well as getting close to the opponent, so it's risky to use."

Elm seemed satisfied, so I decided to make a request of my own. "Professor?" I asked. "Is there any way I could call myself to battle without revealing my secret? I promised the one who gave me the artifact that I wouldn't let knowledge of it become common knowledge." _Also,_ I added silently, _I don't want any evil teams like Team Rocket to learn of those like me._ He thought for a moment, and then said, "I'm not sure. You can't really use your own Pokéball, since you need human hands to operate it. Also, once inside, only someone else can let you out."

"What if I use an illusion of myself throwing the Pokéball?" I asked. "As long as there is some kind of distraction, I can shift from human to Pokémon and have my illusion stand in for me. Then, once the battle is over, it 'recalls' me and I switch back." He thought again, and then replied, "That might work. I can program the Pokéball to emit a large flash of light upon opening, within which you change and set up the illusion. How realistic would it be?"

In response, I shifted back to Ninetales form (hiding the fact I can use illusion normally), and conjured a perfect replica of my human form next to me. " _It cannot speak, since it's an illusion, but I know how to fight well enough on my own, so I don't need commands._ " "Interesting," he muttered, waving a hand through it to prove it wasn't real. "And the Pokéball?" " _Hidden invisibly behind me. I will need some way of opening it without getting sucked in afterward, so the flash can cover my change back._ " He nodded, replying, "I think I can rig it to open on command."

I nodded as well, and shifted back. "Seems a little haphazard, but it should fool most people. Besides, I hope I won't need to fight very often; this is just meant to be a precaution." Little did I know just how often I would need to use it. Anyway, with all those things out of the way, I asked if I could spend the night in town while he rigs my Pokéball. Besides, it was getting dark out, and I didn't fancy walking through the grasses at night. He agreed, and directed me to an empty house nearby where Ellie and I could bunk down for the night. As I fell asleep, I pondered the issue of the Nuzlocke and how it will affect my journey through the region. _Is this what Mother Mew meant when she said, 'things may change depending on my decisions?_ I thought.

 **I'm guessing this is what you meant last chapter about being warned?**

 **Ellie: No, not exactly. I thought all my subtle hints tipped were enough, as well as Professor Oak's. Wait... You know Mother Mew?**

 **Of course. How do you think I came to the Pokemon world?**

 **Ellie: Oh, right. Forgot abut that.**

 **Anyway. A note to you readers: I will be updating this story on a biweekly basis, alternating with my other one** ** _Vulpix TF_** **. Which you should totally check out, BTW.**

 **Ellie: Self-promoting your other works?**

 **Of course. How else can I get more readers? Anyway, I'll see you in a couple weeks!**

 **Ellie: Bye, everybody!**

 **Be sure to read and review, and may your Ember never fade.**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey, everybody! Ta-Ni here.**

 **Ellie: And me too!**

 **Of course. I'm sorry to say that I'm falling behind in this story; my memory of the events has grown foggy with time, so I'm playing through the game to jog them back.**

 **Ellie: Wait, what do you mean, 'playing through the game?'**

 **...Did you forget? I told you about my world, and how the Pokemon universe is just fiction to us. Well, most of the events we experienced are detailed in the game 'Pokemon HeartGold', though it's not exactly the same.**

 **Ellie: So, I and the rest of the team were video game characters?**

 **Of course not. I am playing through it with the same Pokemon I had back then, but the characters themselves will always live on in my heart.**

 **Ellie: Oh, well that's better.**

 **Anyway, I won't be able to release another chapter this week; however, I do have an announcement. I've started a forum group on this site called Eon Village, and all my readers are welcome to join. Just be sure to read the Introduction and Character Rules first, as they explain the format.**

 **Ellie: ...What are you talking about?**

 **(sigh) I'm talking to the readers, not you. Besides, it doesn't concern you. You just concentrate on helping me with this story, okay?**

 **Ellie: (grumbles) ...Fine.**

 **Okay, I hope to see you in the group, and keep an eye out for another chapter here soon. May your Embers never fade, everyone!**

 **Ellie: Bye!**


	8. Author's Break

**Hey, everybody. Ta-Ni here!**

 **I bet you're wondering why I haven't been uploading any of my stories recently. Well... I've been a little... busy... lately. You see, Flame has been very... insistent about something, and since it's the right season... I really haven't had much of a choice in the matter.**

 **So, until we're all done, I'm sort of stuck in my ninetales form, and it's really hard to type with paws. Hell, even this note is taking several tries to write, and I'm trying to do so behind her back at the moment...**

 **Flame: Honey, what are you doing? They're asking for you!**

 **Oh, shoot! Got to go! I promise once they move on, I'll be back to uploading my stories. Take care, everyone, and may your Ember never fade!**


	9. Chapter 6 - Meeting the local wildlife

**Hey, everyone! Ta-Ni here.**

 **Ellie: And me too!**

 **Yes, you're always here. Anyway, I apologize again for taking so long to update. I don't have much time to write when chasing down troublesome kits.**

 **Ellie: Yeah, between Flame and the kits, he was running ragged! It was so funny to watch!**

 **Well, why didn't you, I don't know, HELP ME?!**

 **Ellie: Kind of hard to do, given...**

 **Oh...right. That aside, I managed to scrape together another chapter for you guys, so here it is!**

 **Ellie: Enjoy!**

Ellie and I woke the next morning, bright and early, and walked over to Professor Elm's lab to get my Pokéball back. I found him nursing a cup of coffee, with bags under his eyes; I doubt he slept at all last night. He handed me the Pokéball without a word, then his eyes lit up for a moment and he walked over to his bookshelf. Pulling one off the shelf, he handed it to me as well. I looked at the cover and quirked an eyebrow as I asked, "Introduction to Ventriloquism? What would I need this for?"

"Well," he replied tiredly. "It could help your trainer illusion even further by allowing it to 'command' you in battle, though you'd really be commanding yourself. The only problem is you would be speaking Pokémon, not English." I smiled at him, liking the idea. "Don't worry, Professor. I think I know how to make it work. Thanks for the idea; I'll try it out. Any other advice before I start?"

"Not that I can think of," he replied. "I'll keep any Pokémon you catch above the limit here at the Lab, and you can just call me if you need any of them; your Pokédex can teleport Pokéballs back and forth between the Lab and you. Other than that, just trust in your Pokémon, and carry plenty of healing items. Of course, potions only work so well on certain injuries, so be careful."

"I will, Professor," I promised, looking at Ellie as I said it. "Wish me luck in the Challenge!" he nodded, and I headed out. As I left New Bark Town, a youngster stepped out of the tall grass and asked me, "Hey, I've seen you walk by a few times now. Are you a new Trainer? Do you know how to catch other Pokémon?" I just gestured to the second ball on my belt as proof, and he sort of deflated. "Oh, well all right then." I sighed in relief; I didn't want to test out the modified Pokéball so soon.

Instead of walking all the way to Cherrygrove City today, I decided to relax a little and enjoy the routes more, so we only got about halfway when darkness fell. I retreated to the woods nearby for some shelter from passersby, and set up camp under the shade of the trees. I shifted to Ninetales form so Ellie and I could spar a little; not really a fight per say, since we didn't use moves, but playing and roughhousing to develop our bond, as well as test how my abilities had been changed by the Pokéball.

While we were playing, we were interrupted by a figure that alit upon a branch nearby and spoke up, "Um, excuse me?" It was a Hoothoot, one of the nocturnal Pokémon of the area. I pulled myself free from Ellie and replied, "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Um," he said carefully. "Y-you belong to that Trainer, yes?" I nodded, curious. "A-and he's a Challenger, right?" I nodded again. "H-has he caught someone here yet?" This time, I replied, "Yes, I was his capture for this route. I happened to be walking by and he caught me by surprise." Not really the truth, but close enough. The Hoothoot visibly relaxed, and then prepared to fly off. "Wait," I said, an idea occurring to me. "Were you sent to warn Pokémon of his coming?"

He hesitated, then nodded. "Can you send a message to the other wild Pokémon? After he caught me, he realized his mistake and resolved to not force Pokémon to join his team. Therefore, he wants to ask for volunteers at each route he visits. Can you spread the word to the other Pokémon about this decision?"

He seemed taken back by such an admission, but agreed. "I will do as you ask. There are those who would like to test their luck in a Challenge, so you will probably get those 'volunteers' you speak of eventually. I will also tell those in this route that they are safe from you." He flew off into the night sky, and Ellie turned to me. "That's an interesting way of gathering your 'team'. But what if you get multiple volunteers on one route?"

"Then I have to pick," I replied. "And will you tell them the truth about you?" she asked. I hesitated. "Only if I must, and only after they join. If word of my starting this Challenge has already gotten ahead of me, I don't want my 'ability' to become common knowledge until I'm sure the information won't fall into the wrong hands." She nodded in agreement, and we decided to call it a night.

 **And there you have it. I know, not much progress, but I want to set up later encounters in the story.**

 **Ellie: Too bad he didn't want to join us; it would have made our life easier later on.**

 **Possibly, but I wouldn't want to force him.**

 **Ellie: Oh well.**

 **Anyway, I'll try to upload more regularly, depending on when I get the chance. Meanwhile, check out my forum topic, Eon Village, for more Eeveelution fun. Please, we need more members!**

 **Ellie: Getting desperate, are we?**

 **Shut up. Just do the outro.**

 **Ellie: Read and review!**

 **And may your Ember never fade.**


	10. On Hiatus

**(walks on screen, head hung low)**

 **Ellie: Hey, haven't seen you for a while. What's up?**

 **W-well, I've got some good news and bad news.**

 **Ellie: What's the good news?**

 **Turns out my Porygon wasn't infected with a virus; he was just very eager to evolve. So, now I got a Porygon2!**

 **Ellie: Then, what's the bad news?**

 **In his enthusiasm, he...ate all my notes for this story... the only thing that remained was the death list.**

 **Ellie: ...Oh.**

 **So, unfortunately, this story will have to be put on hold until I can get him to literally cough up the data again. I apologize to everyone.**

 **Ellie: Then...what am I gonna do? It's not like I can leave here.**

 **Sorry, nothing I can do. In the meantime, I am uploading a brand-new story that ISN'T Pokemon! Go check it out! And I promise I'm not dropping this story; it's only on hiatus.**

 **Ellie: Okay...I guess I'll see you around?**

 **Hopefully. Bye!**


End file.
